


【柱扉】兄长的哀怨

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【柱扉】兄长的哀怨

“听着，和你二哥道歉。”柱间沉着脸，身侧隐现着查克拉威压带起的旋涡。四周的树丛杂草无风而动。瓦间坐在地上，双手撑着地面，倔强地瞪着他的大哥，眼底却流露出恐惧。

“……算了。”扉间抬手，轻轻按在他大哥的左肩上，低声说道。“也不是什么大事。”

柱间转过头看了看弟弟失落的眼睛，用右手拢住弟弟的手，那只手有点凉。“不行。”他皱着眉头执拗地不肯退步。“「不想你当我哥哥」这种话，我不许。”

瓦间的泪终于滚了下来。

他的二哥常年冷冰冰的，脸上一点表情都没有。训练的时候下手特别重，他再努力也打不过他二哥，他再拼命练习，也得不到二哥的一句夸奖。

今天他偷跑出去玩，路过隔壁桃华他们家。看到她哥哥从背后抱着她，耐心地手把手教她扔手里剑的力道和角度。两个人笑作一团。

不知道为什么，他鼻子一酸，蹬蹬蹬跑出好远。

偷摸着回到家，还没跨进家门，上面就飘来二哥冷冷的声音：“你干什么去了？今天的任务完成了吗？”他还没来得及抬头，一柄黑漆漆的苦无哐当被扔到他跟前。

顿时积了一路的委屈和愤怒，像岩浆一样一股脑儿从胸腔里溢出来，火星溅得到处都是，燎得他眼眶和鼻腔又热又胀。

“你就知道逼我训练！”他朝着上面逆着光的身影大吼。

“你一点都不在乎我！”他不知道为什么自己这么伤心，明明他一直告诉自己，他最讨厌二哥了。他为什么会去在乎，一个讨厌的人关不关心自己呢。

“我再也不想你当我哥哥了！”

砰。突然一阵狂暴的紫色气流袭来，卷得地上的苦无几乎要飞起来。他的眼前闪现出一个高大的身影。“瓦间你说什么？！”是他一向嘻嘻哈哈的大哥。

肆虐的查克拉威压下，他的心几乎要跳出胸膛，血流在全身上下飞速流窜，脑海里却一片空白。他被震得扑通坐到地上，眼前的人陌生得让他害怕。这是他大哥第一次冲他发这么大的火。

直到他二哥从房檐上跳下来，站到大哥身后，那股威压才减弱了那么一点。

“因为，因为他……”瓦间觉得丢人极了，抽抽搭搭地，话都说得断断续续。“他一点都不喜欢我…..”  
“他…..还老凶我……”  
“他，他就知道大哥……”

结果到最后，瓦间自己都不知道自己在说些什么，捂着脸哭得撕心裂肺。

柱间瞪着底下哭成一个包子的三弟，心里也有些发酸。他挠挠头，觉得似乎也没那么生气了。但是刚才扉间受伤的眼神又浮现在他眼前。他咬了咬唇，回过身想要去抱住他的弟弟，结果扉间已经跨出一步蹲在瓦间旁边。

“起来了。”他还是那副淡淡的神情，去拉他的三弟。

瓦间哭得一下一下打嗝，倒是乖顺地站了起来。扉间给他拍了拍全身的草屑和浮土。“走，去洗脸。”

柱间眼睁睁地看着，扉间就这样领走了哭唧唧的三弟。不远处被遗忘在地上的苦无轻轻颤动了一下。

当晚。

柱间走进他和扉间的小房间，啪嗒合上门栓。然后熟门熟路地摸上扉间的床。他已经很久没有自己一个人睡过了。

扉间有些迷迷糊糊地半醒过来。他的感知天赋一天比一天显露。不过自从他哥哥执着地要和他挤一张床之后，他就越来越对他大哥的查克拉没有防备。

“嗯？瓦间他睡了？”扉间的嗓子有点哑。他今天有些不舒服，晚饭后就躺着了。

“不知道。”柱间把头闷在弟弟的胸上，瓮声瓮气地开口。

扉间笑了笑，摸了摸他哥哥柔顺的半长发。“怎么这么大了，还一幅孩子气……”后半句话被他的哥哥堵在了嘴里。

柱间压到弟弟身上，舔弄着他灵巧的舌头，交换着彼此的津液，扉间的眼角透着一点红，他的呼吸顿时粗重起来。

“不，不行。停下。”扉间喘着气，偏过头错开他哥哥的灼热的细吻。双手扶在他哥哥的肩膀上，想把他撑得远一些。

“……又是要等十六岁吗。扉间，你也太……”柱间哀怨得浑身笼罩着一层黑气。但还是在弟弟坚定的目光中，老老实实爬了起来。

反正还有一年，扉间就满十六周岁了。他暗暗给自己打气。目光在扉间的锁骨上流连，右手不动神色地伸到底下揉搓了几下。

唉，看得到吃不到。

柱间泄气得往床上大大咧咧一躺，慢慢扭动到弟弟身边，四肢缠上弟弟的身体。扉间的体温从小就偏低，抱起来又软又凉，还有一股清凌凌的说不出的气味。柱间使劲儿蹭了蹭弟弟的脖颈，深深吸了口气。他觉得下身胀得更痛了。

“扉间，扉间。”他忍不住舔了舔弟弟的耳垂。“你给我摸摸好不好。”

扉间的脸被他哥哥的炽热的呼吸熏得红扑扑的。“好。”他的嗓音似乎更哑了，手摸索着朝着下面伸过去，被他哥哥一把抓住，按在他坚挺的器官上。扉间闭着上眼睛躲避着他哥哥的目光。

那双眼睛里透着太危险的光，似乎想把他整个都吞下去。

扉间清楚所谓的十六岁的约定，只不过是他编织出来试图拖延的徒劳的借口。没办法，对于跨越兄弟之间禁忌边界这件事，他既期待又害怕。只能拖延着，能拖一日是一日。

哥哥的手在有节奏地抚弄自己的性器。一层层战栗的快感席卷上来。哥哥又粗鲁地吻了过来，啃噬着他的嘴唇，喷洒的呼吸烫得他喘不过气。

“我，我快了。”扉间睁开眼，有些几分求饶意味地看着他的哥哥。柱间朝他勾了勾嘴角，退下去将弟弟的性器吞吸进嘴里，深深压进喉咙挤了挤，将弟弟瞬间崩紧了身体后射出的液体尽数吞下。

“这样就不怕弄脏床单了。”柱间舔了下嘴角，笑着说。“然后现在轮到你了。”

第二天。

瓦间在他大哥二哥的房门前纠结了很久，最后逼着自己敲了敲门。

“谁？”屋子里很快传出了二哥的声音。“瓦间？你等等。”

过了一会儿，门里窸窣的响动终于停了，他二哥打开门，还是一副冷淡的样子：“什么事？”

瓦间踮了踮脚偷瞟了一眼，似乎大哥还在他自己的床上睡着。他安心了些：“嗯……就是，就是那个……”

快说啊！千手瓦间！！你还是不是一个千手汉子！

瓦间的内心一片狰狞。

“那个……昨天……对不起。”他的声音越来越低，到后面自己都快听不见了。

“嗯，我知道了。”二哥的声音毫无波动。

瓦间心里顿时又有一小撮火苗窜出来。他猛地一抬头，视线却刚好撞到二哥包裹的严严实实的脖颈。耳根有那么点红肿的淤痕。“咦，二哥，你耳朵后面怎么了。”他伸出右手就想去摸。

哪知他二哥和触了电似的弹了一下，迅速用左手捂住，神色有些不自然地开口：“没事，大约是被虫子咬了。你还有事吗，没事我更衣了。”

“喔……没事了……”然后他二哥就干脆地合上了门。

瓦间站了好一会儿。他低头看了看自己的右手，食指指尖还残留着又软又凉的触感。

他情不自禁舔了一下。

TBC……？


End file.
